


Demon's Moan

by TCD



Series: My Comforter [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Slurs, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Tully Really Cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCD/pseuds/TCD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Tully decides that Juice is worth keeping around after all.  Even if the con needs a little work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon's Moan

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-typical “Sons of Anarchy” content, specifically season seven. Full list of warnings in the tags, but if an episode of SoA upsets you, consider skipping this one! Also season seven spoilers. 
> 
> Apologies to Emily Bronte for the title.

“Just let me finish my pie.”

Tully watched the young man, that Puerto Rican who had provided such an entertainment in this dull place. His business sense, almost instinct by now, asserted itself. Juice made a good point. If Tully didn’t go through with the green light it would damage his relationship with the MC. And they had a good thing going that he needed, especially now that the Chinese were going to be an obstacle against him.

But his baser desires were louder (and he couldn’t help but give them more voice by staring at Juice’s mouth while he picked at the pie), warring with the business sense. Despite himself Tully _liked _Juice and wanted him around. No one in his crew would argue if he kept him around; they certainly weren’t stupid. It would only be the MC who would have objections. And the chinks, but they could be convinced. Tully smirked a bit but it faded when he saw Juice flinch just a little. That boy needed to be taken care of. It just wasn’t going to be in the way he thought it was going to be.__

The scalpel was heavy in Tully’s fingers as Juice set the spork down. Finished with his pie, then; the shot-caller could practically read his mind as Juice stood up. He was ready to die. 

Tully just couldn’t have that happen. He flicked his hazel gaze to his men and then towards the table of Chinese. His Brotherhood would know what to do without him having to elaborate, and they would do it unquestioningly. 

More or less, anyway. Tully’s first lieutenant Daniel looked to Juice. What were they going to do with the Puerto Rican? Clearly Tully’s kill, if he wished it. Tully gave him the most tiny shake of his head. _Leave Juice be._ Clarification settled, the men rose as one unit from their table and moved in a mass to the Chinese. 

Really it made Tully proud to see their work and he bit back a near-giggle of giddiness at the first sound of yellow skulls cracking. Tully stood elegantly and padded to the object of his desire. With Juice still facing away, staring blankly into the growing riot Tully couldn’t contain the smirk and the want to have a little fun with his boy. He pressed the entire length of his tall frame against Juice’s back, wrapping his free arm around his neck. “You’ve been so good, baby.” No doubt Juice could feel his half-erection, and Tully knew it for sure when he tensed again and drew away from it. That wouldn’t do, and so Tully rumbled softly. Letting his deep bass voice soothe his boy. “Change of plans, sweetheart. Stay out of trouble for me, mm?” Tully dropped a kiss on Juice’s temple before releasing him, and managed to step around the stunned younger man.

Tully didn’t often get involved in the brawls he ordered. Rarely, in fact, preferring to stay out of them and above direct punishment. But this time he had a point to prove. Everyone knew which of the gooks had raped Juice, and Tully had his chance to make it clear that the Puerto Rican was _his_. One of them had already had his skull caved in but the other was currently engaged with his lieutenant. Comically the man was on Daniel’s back like he was getting a piggyback ride.

Tully had roughly six inches on him, and it was so easy to simply wade into the fray and yank him down. Just as he’d done to Juice just a few minutes earlier he wrapped his long arm around the struggling Asian’s neck. This time there was no hard on, nor did Tully even speak. Two quick jabs of the scalpel into the man’s throat and it was done. He let the rapist slide to the ground before the blood ruined his blues. Tully could feel eyes on him, but only for a moment before everyone went back to their battles. “Thanks, boss.” Daniel said cheerily at the same time he carefully pulled the scalpel from Tully’s fingers. The giddiness was back, after the seriousness of his task. Tully extricated himself from the fight, ducking a few more punches thrown his way. It was almost like when he’d earned his red laces the first time, showing or in this case reminding people that he deserved respect. And Daniel, the good man, would take the solitary for the murder, leaving Tully to work on his affairs. Speaking of, Juice wasn’t standing where Tully had left him. Wisely his boy had fled, especially now that guards were starting to flood the cafeteria to stop the beatings. It wasn’t like he could get far, so Tully didn’t worry as to where Juice had gone.

Despite really knowing, Tully considered going to his boy’s cell anyway. Men had needs after that and he deserved it. For saving Juice’s life, on top of getting revenge for him. The alarms, though, forced him another way. Back to his single cell he was herded, along with the rest of the prison. Tully was silent, though always alert until the slam of the cage doors were at his back. He wasn’t alone, never really alone here but he was by himself. 

First things first, Tully washed his hands and arms, scrubbing them meticulously to rid himself of any possible evidence. He had to think, too, tune out the alarms and the constant noise that had long left him with a case of tinnitus. The noise of the water helped. Tully needed to set up a meeting with Jackson; make good on their continued business relationship despite Juice still being alive. 

The man had a sudden thought fly through his head. Not a positive one, one that made him stop scrubbing, turn off his water and approach the bars. Fortunately because they were doing head count, the guards were all up in their business. Even more fortunate, it was one of Tully’s favorites. Pearson. Not a crooked guard, just one with compassion but who suffered no bullshit, not even Tully’s. She’d earned his respect, or at least as much he gave to any screw. She was a good Aryan girl too; blonde hair and blue eyes. Short, but everyone was to him. The shot caller caught her eye, and she nodded once before going back to what she was doing,

He waited; they had a job to do and being a polite con often got more done than being a shithead. Not too long though. This was actually important. Finally she came over. “Tully.” 

“Pearson.” He gave her a thin smile; mostly for appearance’s sake. He knew she knew that, too. “Thank you.” 

“What can I do for you, Tully?” Again, no bullshit from her.

The taller man leaned, resting his elbows on one of the horizontal bars. Better than yelling down at her. “I’m quite worried about a fellow inmate.” Tully let slip his backwoods accent, making himself softer, and clearly more trustworthy. Not just to her but to anyone who might be listening; might be thinking that he was ratting to a guard. It was ironic to him because he was usually being his most manipulative. “Juan Carlos Ortiz, in the secure housing unit. He told me of his desire to end his life.” Pearson gave him an incredulous look, but Tully continued. “Use the riot as a cover. He might have been blowin’ smoke up my ass but…” That was really the only part that was a lie, so there wasn’t any reason why she shouldn’t have believed him. 

The guard looked at him for a beat, wondering what _he’d_ been using it as a cover for. But she had no evidence of that, and they both knew it. “We’ll go check on him. Clinic’s pretty busy.”

Bluntly, if he’s not dying he’ll have to wait. Tully accepted this and besides, there was always things they could do. “Thank you, Pearson.” He straightened and stepped back. His part of the conversation was over. Tully still had more to do, though. It would have to wait until this place wasn’t crawling with guards. A nap was in order. It had been a big day. Thankfully they’d shut the alarms down and he could. 

Tully got maybe an hour of sleep (though it was an hour filled with pleasant dreams of a Puerto Rican beach) before more alarms sounded. Lockdown had ended and they were free to move about. Well, they would be once the schedule came around to it. He could visit his baby then. For the moment the man had ways to occupy himself. Sitting down at the slab of steel they called a desk, Tully took out a legal pad and a felt-tip pen, and with perfectly practiced penmanship he drafted a request for Jackson to visit. Nothing illegal was in his note, no code. Even as he folded it with lines as crisp as his penmanship he kept an eye out. Tully wasn’t a fool; he knew there would be heat coming down on him and he needed to be clean as possible. 

It was the reason for the note, instead of a call. This note, a “kite” they called it might be contraband, but a burner was worse. When it was small enough to not be noticed the man got up and went to his bars again. Another quick glance down the hallways to check for guards and when there were none Tully flicked the note with a practiced toss. 

His kite sailed through the air and landed perfectly in front of the cell door of his second lieutenant Mickey. As expertly as Tully had thrown it Mickey scooped it up with a tool specially designed for it from the finest in paperclips and toilet paper rolls. He waited, and then Mickey spoke. “Yessir.” It made Tully smirk as he briefly circled his cell. Mickey was a man of even fewer words than Tully himself, but he always got the job done. 

With the most pressing business taken care of, Tully still had some time to kill before yard. Being outside, fucking Juice’s brains out. Same difference. Tully couldn’t suppress a grin as he grabbed the bribery money out from its hiding place, sticking it in his shirt pocket before he forgot. He knew what to do next, then. Without time in the exercise pen today, next week would be the soonest time that White would have a chance for it. (It was all very civilized, how they decided these things. At a table and everything, unlike how the outside imagined.) 

Squats, and pullups. Be an easy workout, one that wouldn’t take too long nor would it leave him in need of a shower. Tully let his mind drift as he started, first in the center of his cell. Up and down to the count of 10. It took work like this to make his ass look damn good even though his knees were starting to protest with age. It would be far easier with a cell mate, he mused. Then he could use their bodyweight as well. But the last two had requested a move after they’d been freaked out by him. Tully smirked. Maybe Juice would be willing. It might cost a fortune but the one time expense would be less than bribing a screw every time he wanted to fuck.

A wolf whistle pulled him out of his thoughts, and he came up. One of the smart-ass hanger ons was passing by on the way back to his cell. Tully stepped up to the bars, with a slow head tilt. “What was that?” He half-growled quietly, drawing himself up to his full height and looking at the whistler. 

“S-sorry, Tully. D-didn’t realize it was you.” The con stuttered out. Tully doubted it, but the look on the other man’s face was frightened enough for him. Causing trouble would be an inconvenience for his future plans. 

Tully gave him his most unsettling, almost dead-eyed look. The gaze of a shark, in Tully’s opinion. “Now you know. Fuck off.” He was satisfied when the con skittered away like the cockroach he was. Snickers followed him, which made Tully smirk now, dropping the pretense of intimidation. He reached up to the highest cross-bar on the doors, gripped it tightly, and took his feet off the floor to hang for a moment. Then he started the next part of his routine, pull-ups on the door. He had to be careful to keep from banging on it, which of course was better exercise. 

But like his squats, his pull-ups were interrupted. This time it was a more welcome intrusion. “Tully, yard time.” The guard, Keifer, stood in front of him; he was crooked, and his rates weren’t exorbitant. Always went to Tully first if he needed some cash, too, which he respected. Tully let go of the bars, and subtly patted the place where his cash was hidden. “’Course.” He was cheery as he submitted to the handcuffs. They weren’t going to be on long, and Keifer knew of his wants. The door opened and Tully stepped out.“Where we headed?” Kiefer asked once they were alone. Like he didn’t know the answer already. The con practically had to scoff before answering.“Ortiz.” Tully eyed him. “Three hundred.” _To leave us alone for a while_ was the unspoken part. “Front pocket.”

Keifer let out a low whistle but he reached up to pluck the cash from the spot where he said it was.”Find yourself a boyfriend, Tulls?” A bit of a laugh this time as the pair made their way to the secure housing unit. “Pretty soft and broke already, I didn’t think you were into charity cases.” 

The other man kept his mouth shut. He knew he was trying to be baited into reacting, what with the nicknames and speculation. Tully was going to have to find another poor, desperate guard. Denial of cold, hard, cash would remind Kiefer who was honestly in charge here. Keifer continued on. “Whatever a man likes. Or can get a hold of in here.” More laughter as they started down the hallway. The cells were still empty, except for Juice’s and Tully found himself tuning the guard out. Letting himself be led until they were standing in front of his boy. “Alright. Tully.” The cage door opened and he stepped in, letting Keifer shut the door and uncuff him. “See you…I dunno, few hours.” The laugh told both of the men now inside the cage that it might be much, much longer. “Have fuuun.” 

Kiefer wandered away, and Tully watched him fiddle with the cash in his pocket. “Fuckhead.” He couldn’t help but spit out as he turned to take in his prize. Already he was hardening. 

But it went away almost immediately with what he saw. Juice was curled up facing the wall, wearing the stupid suicide smock that wouldn’t close right without a belt, and covered with the even worse thin “blanket” that would tear if you moved wrong. His laces were gone, along with the book that Tully had sent, and the lube. Apparently Tully’s instincts had been right. 

Juice was shivering a little bit, though it was hard to tell if it was from cold or terror or any number of equally depressing emotions. “Oh, baby…” Tully let out a groan. Forget Juice being soft, he was apparently losing his damn mind at the pathetic sight in front of him. Because he wanted to make it stop. 

“’M half-black.” Must _everyone_ try and push his buttons today? On the plus side Juice had mostly stopped quivering, rolling a bit to look properly. The apron that was covering him slipped off somewhat, exposing a lean shoulder. 

Tully stepped over and drew the cloth up again, hiding the smooth skin and the MC’s ink. Not that he didn’t like it, but now that he’d settled Tully agreed that it was cold. Juice flinched under his touch, and then flopped back down to stare at the wall. “Rules…are different.” Tully sat on the bed careful to not snag the blanket. He hesitated for a moment, but only a moment before he danced his fingers against the smooth globe of Juice’s ass. “I make them.” He had to get something clear, though. “And I won’t be manipulated in so transparent a fashion.” 

Juice drew away from Tully’s fingertips, but did nothing else. That was a positive sign to the older con. “….Whatever.” Juice sounded at once both resigned and irritated. He was silent for a long moment, and then he turned again. A good many emotions were in those brown eyes, and Tully held his gaze to listen to what he was going to say. “Sorry.” Then Juice broke the connection with a sigh, looking down. Tully thought he was going to say something more, but instead Juice flipped the sheet off of himself before rolling onto his belly. “Just…be careful, please? They took the lube.” It was only just louder than a murmur before he wiggled and started to adjust the smock and expose his ass.

For once, Tully was honestly stunned. He didn’t think Juice was just going to give it up; then he remembered what Kiefer had said. This was a broken man, accepting whatever abuse Tully was about to dish out. He’d met glimpses of the _real_ Juice before the riot, and even after with his attempt to provoke Tully. A fighter, and supremely loyal even if Jackson couldn’t or wouldn’t see it anymore. Be a good man to have by his side, if he could drag him from this precipice he kept trying to fling himself over. Tully would have to bend the rules, but like he said, he could do that. 

Juice failed to suppress another shiver and Tully was brought out of his thoughts. It was time for him to be a little surprising. He smirked and instead of doing what was expected Tully moved, laying down and pulling Juice back onto his side. Of course he was the big spoon, and with only a little struggling the younger con accepted his place as the little spoon. Tully even made it comfortable, slipping one arm under Juice’s head with the other wrapped around his chest. “Sorry, baby. I didn’t think they would.” His voice dropped to a rumble in Juice’s ear. 

“Y-you?” 

“Mmhm. Got worried for you.” His free hand just started lightly petting. “Told them as such.” He couldn’t help how he himself gentled when around this boy. Introspection would have to wait for later. Tully started to trace a line up to Juice’s collarbones, and then down his chest to his belly before rising up again. 

The other man hadn’t really relaxed in Tully’s grip, but he wasn’t fighting it either. “Well…thanks.” Juice spoke quietly. “And…for the…” He stumbled a little. “For the Chinese guy.” 

Tully hadn’t known that Juice had seen him. He wasn’t going to make that obvious, at least not yet. “You’re welcome.” Accompanying the words was another long pet, this time up Juice’s throat and down almost to his groin. He lowered his voice even more, almost to a whisper. “Gonna stay with me, Juicey?” Tully could just imagine the things he could do to Juice. Or for Juice. Whichever, he wasn’t really going to think about it right now. Juice’s breath hitched, his first response to Tully’s touching that wasn’t an attempt at getting away from it. “Mmm, interesting.” Long fingers glided back down Juice’s sternum and this time Tully did make his way all the way down.

There was a half hardness there and Tully smiled against the back of that pale brown neck. _Finally._ He thought and his own cock throbbed. “That’s it..” Tully rumbled again as he started to pull up the smock. Gain access to what he wanted. “You know I can make it good for you, Juice. You just have to be good.“ He shifted just a little, enough that he could give the young man a gentle kiss on the earlobe. Suckle on it and make him moan just as he found what he was looking for. Bare, hardening shaft.

But before he could grip him, and stroke, Tully found himself once again fighting with Juice. Certainly his error, trying to be too intimate too fast but Tully wasn’t going to allow himself to be thrown off. “Shh, baby shhh…” The man adjusted the arm under Juice’s head, this time wrapping it around his neck like he’d held him before the riot. “Make you feel good, too.” A statement, not a question. Tully was going to do this for Juice no matter how the man argued. He deserved it, even if Juice didn’t think he did. Of course his own cock rubbing against that hard ass was having some say in the way things were going, but for the time being it was going to be about the lithe Puerto Rican. 

Who had finally stilled, panting a little against the inside of Tully’s elbow. “There you go…” The man murmured again, easing his grip though it hadn’t been very tight to begin with. “My–oh my…” His hand had returned to its spot, but this time there was well more than half an erection. Tully was smart; he didn’t need to ponder what had caused it. Instead he flexed and once again cut off just a bit of Juice’s air. At the same time the con gripped his cock and held it, giving it one slow, testing stroke. 

The keen that came out of Juice’s mouth, and the throb in Tully’s palm made his own cock swell against the cleft of Juice’s ass. “Kinky, mm?” He wasn’t laughing at Juice; quite the opposite. He wanted to pound the boy into the mattress right that second. Tully released him to answer; if he were honest with himself it was really quite amazing that Juice trusted him so. For some definition of trust. Especially since his boy hadn’t actually answered him. “Juicey?” The name flowed easily off his tongue. 

“Yeah…I….” The boy was flushed with embarrassment, and he started to squirm again. 

Tully just cut off his air with a hum, and another stroke with a flick of his thumb along the tip. It came away with a thin line of precum. “No shame, baby.” This time he held it a little longer before he released Juice. The quiet little gasps of air were combined with tiny involuntary movements. Catlike, squirming needy for more instead of in escape. “You are so hot.” Positively talkative, he was. Almost too much so, and Tully felt the need to show more than tell now. He didn’t squeeze again, just touched with even long strokes. His hands weren’t office-worker soft, but he made sure that they weren’t uncomfortably rough. 

Juice was sensitive along the tip, especially on the bottom. Tully took some time there, experimenting with different pressures and speeds, occasionally re-lubing using Juice’s copious precum. He loved how his boy shuddered and panted against his body; grinding into his erection with the lack of shame that Tully wanted him to have. Juice was quiet though, like he still had to worry about weakness. Tully removed his hand from that steel-hard cock and shifted it lower to caress the balls beneath. At the same time he shifted a knee between Juice’s gently encouraging him to spread a little.

When he could Tully slipped his hand even lower, massaging the place between Juice’s balls and his abused hole. “Nnng!” Rewarded by such a delightful sound, he continued with the caresses. Much as he wanted to slip his fingers into the tight, hot space that beckoned Tully knew he couldn’t. Not yet, anyway. Instead he kept rubbing, occasionally moving back to stroke his cock in just the way that Juice seemed to enjoy best. The man was so into what he was doing he almost missed the soft, whined sound from the cradled other con. “Please…choke me…..’gain…?" Juice’s breath hitched, a certain shyness and hesitation in each little word. Like asking was in and of itself terrifying.

Tully caught it, and he had to pause for a moment to let it process. To get some control over his need. Over the rampant thoughts of more begging from his boy. He took a long shuddering breath, rocking his hips to relieve the ache at his cock. “Oh, yes. My sweet baby…” Tully growled into Juice’s ear, no shame of his own. Just an inferno of need. He gave Juice another kiss to the temple before he did just as Juice wanted, squeezing that perfect throat until the sounds of Juice’s wheezes stopped. “I gotchoo, baby.” He whispered, pulling his knee back so he could wrap his leg around Juice now. His hand returned to its place, stroking quick and rough just as he’d experimented. “You’re gonna cum for me, beautiful?” The man wasn’t going to let Juice get away with not. He deserved the pleasure. Tully would take his own afterwards. “Let go, I got you.” Not nearly as poetic as Bronte, but good enough for cons like them. He could hold onto Juice, let him be the most important thing for a while.

The young man cradled in his arms still didn’t make a sound, just twitched and writhed almost too powerfully for Tully to hold onto. Almost; Tully simply pulled him closer so he could get the full experience of a Juice that had indeed, let go. The older man kept his hand moving on that velvet-covered steel rod, using Juice’s own cum as lubricant. Tully wasn’t entirely sure how sensitive Juice was, but judging by how he continued to twitch, he guessed that regardless his boy was somewhere around Jupiter with the amount of pleasure he was feeling. 

However Tully did have to release his throat, before he took it too far, on accident. He slowly loosened his grip, and was amused when Juice took an involuntary gasp inward. For a moment Juice just panted as his cock softened in Tully’s grip. “Holy….shit…” He actually managed, which made Tully actually chuckle before he wiped what was left of Juice’s mess on his smock. 

Juice made no move to stop him. Or roll away. He merely lay against Tully’s chest where he was being held, apparently soaking in the closeness with another person as long as Tully was willing to allow him. Or maybe he was just trying to catch his breath before any more brain cells died off; either way Tully could sit here with him even if his cock was pressed almost uncomfortably against Juice’s ass. He needed to distract himself, if only so he could keep from thinking about just how he was putting another person’s needs before his own. “Mmm…that was beautiful.” Tully lightly kissed those ridiculous head tattoos as best he could without moving the arm that Juice was still laying on. His fingers danced against his boy’s hip. “I’ll actually watch you cum next time…” He couldn’t help but let out another chuckle. “When I tell you, mm? Good party trick.” 

The sound Juice made then was rather unusual. It was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. It caused Tully to sit up then, though not enough to pull his arm too far from Juice’s head. He could just barely see the red rimming around the boy’s eyes before Juice hid them. Before Tully could demand an explanation, Juice wiggled out of his hold to roll onto his belly and arching his hips up like a a cat in heat. Clearly giving the other man permission. Real permission, not just an acceptance for what was coming.

At least for a moment, Tully fought with himself. He really _ought_ to find out why Juice had started crying. Really. But his cock throbbed and made an obscene tent in the front of his pants. After, he decided as he started to get up. They’d talk after. He rubbed the bulge and finally freed himself.

Suddenly Juice moved again, and his hands were on Tully’s shoulders. “W-wait.” Juice stuttered out before Tully could smash his face in entirely on instinct. “Lemme..lemme do something d-different.” Juice licked his lips, and gave him a bit of a grin. Another small taste of what Juice might have been before he came to this place. “M-might be better than dry fucking. Th’ chafing, and all.” 

Tully searched those bright brown eyes. They were still, deeply, a little sad but there was nothing but honesty in them as well. Some happiness, and even a little contentment at what he was doing. Whatever it was, though Tully had an idea. “Mm…” Tully reached out taking his boy by the chin. Gently, but enough to keep his gaze. “Warn me next time. I almost broke your beautiful face.” 

Juice honestly blushed with the compliment. Tully let him go then, and settled back on his elbows. His boy’s little lip-lick sent his cock ramrod hard again, and as Juice wiggled down Tully realized that he was being admired as he’d admired. Juice’s hands, slightly shy and shaking just a little bit gently stroked the inside of his thighs, and then the outside. The movements caused Tully to shiver. “Like your legs.” Juice softly mumbled as he slid down further until once again he was on his belly. 

“Thank you.” Tully obviously couldn’t let the compliment unappreciated, nor could he stop himself from stroking the fuzz on Juice’s head. The sound that the young man made was clearly pleased with the touch and he pressed into Tully’s hands gently. 

“F-feels nice.” Again, not much more than a murmur and he didn’t push for more. Like whatever scrap of kindness that Tully gave him after that climax was going to be good enough. Tully wanted to pull him up again and reassure him. Distract him from whatever was going on in his affection-starved brain. Tully had him, he wasn’t going to give him up anytime soon.

Wanted to, but he was distracted himself by a tight, hot heat engulfing his cock. The fire in his lower belly jumped up into an inferno, and Tully couldn’t help but let out his own deep moan. His instinct was to grab the boy’s head again, make him stay there and let Tully thrust into his throat but he squeezed the mattress instead. Juice wanted to do this, he would let Juice do it his way. Just feel what his boy was doing to him. 

A coolness on his cock brought his head up from where he’d flopped it back. Juice had pulled back, and had this tiny smile on his face clearly pleased with himself. He didn’t let Tully make any smart-assed comments. Or speak at all; once Juice saw he had Tully’s gaze and full attention he slid back down. It was altogether too slow the way he did it. Too slow but it gave Tully an amazing sight, especially when Juice briefly faltered and gagged around him. His eyes watered and the pressure along with that vision caused him to throb, and involuntarily buck. He was not going to last if Juice actually managed to deep throat him again; he was just too sensitive. “E-easy, beautiful.” Tully panted. “F-fun…’ll be over.” 

Tully was glad when Juice pulled up again. “Tha’s…yes…s-such a good–shhhiiit.” Dignity? What dignity? Tully didn’t have any as Juice seemed to hone in on the sensitive spots of his cock with his tongue and lips. He didn’t need to search, it seemed like. The boy knew what he was doing. Again Tully bucked involuntarily, though it was into thin air this time as Juice had shifted slightly to let him do it. “Sh-shit…”

From between his legs came a playful little chuckle, and Tully couldn’t get words to reprimand the boy. Especially when Juice caught the tip of his cock and began to suck on top of everything else he was doing with that mouth. Tully just surrendered to the pleasure that was rushing through his entire body. Tully just flopped to the bed again and squirm, moaning. It grew like a volcano and he didn’t want to stop his boy. He was absolutely going to cum and he wasn’t going to be stopped either. 

Juice did. Right before Tully was about to dip over the edge the Puerto Rican pulled away, stopping his perfect rhythm. “F-FUCK.” Tully snapped, his balls aching for release. 

“What’s stopping you?” Juice’s little pleased smile was back. He hadn’t moved, just rested his chin on one hand. The obvious answer was obvious; Juice was preventing Tully from getting up. 

“I’m gonna…gonna reconsider–” Tully stopped his threat, engaging his brain. Honestly he _could_ roll over and throw Juice off if he wanted. And while one hand was supporting his head the other hadn’t stopped roaming. Touching Tully lightly all over, where he could reach at least. Belly, legs, ass; all gentle and clearly appreciative strokes. It wasn’t a rebellion; maybe a bit of a game but nothing more. Juice wasn’t going to leave him with the worst case of blue balls he ever had. In fact, now that his head was clearer he could see that his boy licking his lips. Like he simply couldn’t wait to have Tully’s cock in his mouth again. “Boy,” he growled softly, “if you don’t start sucking…” A threat, yes, but as much it was a test. See if Juice would be open to the diminutive. 

“Yes, Papi.” Tully barely caught the response, but he didn’t have time to process it before he was deep in Juice’s throat. That wet heat slid up and down on his shaft, Juice clearly doing exactly as he’d been ordered without too much falter. When he did he gagged, choking like he knew that Tully wanted to hear it. Not that Tully was thinking about much beyond how close he was. Rocketing towards his own climax. 

“F-fuck. Fuuck m-make me cum, beautiful boy.” Really he was half groaning, half speaking and he didn’t really concentrate at what he was saying. “Fu-fuck, yess.” Tully dropped again, squirming involuntarily. He was so very close. “Gonna…ohh sh-shhitt.” Tully hissed as fireworks went off behind his eyelids and the pressure released in his groin. Without even needing to grab his boy’s head Juice took him deep again, swallowing and squeezing around Tully’s cock as he came. Drawing out the pleasure the older man was feeling. 

And all he was doing was feeling. He didn’t have any real thought, just emotion. It lasted forever, or at least it seemed that way to Tully as his head swam with it. Juice kept sucking, kept swallowing until it almost became painful and like a superpower his boy knew to remove himself before it did. 

Tully couldn’t speak, merely pant and let the spots in front of him dissolve. He knew what he wanted, though, and disentangled his fingers from the delicate blanket that he’d gripped to reach out for Juice. “C’mere.” Tully slurred. He hadn’t had a blowjob that damn good in a long time. Maybe even ever. A near-purr escaped him as Juice crawled back up after gently tucking him back into his pants. It did seem for a moment that he didn’t know how Tully wanted him, so the shot-caller did what he did best and called the shots. He wasn’t 100% gentle or careful, but he managed to get Juice to lay on top of him, his back to Tully’s chest. A living blanket that Tully could just hold down and cuddle with. 

Which they did. Not saying anything, just soaking in each other’s presence. Tully wondered what Juice was thinking; he was letting his thoughts just drift. Figuring out exactly what this thing was. Where it might be headed. What the others might honestly think. If he was going to have to watch his back a little more carefully. And most importantly… “Where th’ fuck did you learn to suck cock like that?” 

Juice turned his head a bit. Just enough that he could see Tully out of the corner of his eye. “…Really?” When Tully gave no response except to stare back, Juice relented. At least he was a quick study; knew to obey. “San Franciso’s not…” He breathed in and out, looking back up towards the celing. “It’s not much of a ride away from Charming. Couple hours, maybe. When we had time off, I’d go. No colors, just me and the road. Find some good bars, you know. Gay ones.” Juice shrugged, but his neck was flushed. 

He needed a reminder, and Tully lightly nibbled his ear. “No shame.” He spoke soft. 

Juice took that for the encouragement it really was. “And…I got good. I mean, I couldn’t. Couldn’t let ‘em…f-fuck me…” He stuttered, and it made Tully wonder if he’d been the boy’s first. He doubted it. “But head? I…did that all night.” 

Tully listened, his hands starting to wander. Light strokes on his’s boy’s belly; he was going to have to remember to get him his real clothes back, though this easy skin-to-skin touch was nice even for him. Tully would definitely have to continue it somehow. “Before you went back and were a biker badass?” 

“Mmhm.” He even elaborated before the man asked for more details, prompting another kiss. “They never found out. Gem-…one of the old ladies might have figured it out. She’s–was smart.” Juice was tense now on top of Tully. Apparently this was going to be a minefield. Decidedly unsexy. 

“Mmm. Back to those queer bars.” More pets, soothing Juice so he relaxed a little. Tully honestly was surprised that he had that kind of power over his boy this quickly; he figured Juice might fight a little more. On the other hand he seemed so needy for positive attention that he took it from any source possible. “How many of them did you call _Papi_?” 

Wrong question. Juice stiffened. “I….what…” He squirmed trying to sit up and turn around, but Tully wouldn’t let him. “Oh god, I did. Shit, I did, I’m sorry I didn’t mean–” His boy’s heart jumped underneath his fingers once more. Really they were going to have to work on that. Juice couldn’t spend his time in lockup afraid of his own shadow, or of stepping on boundaries. At least not when he had Tully to protect him. 

“Shh, shh. I’m not mad.” Really he probably _should_ be, but mostly it was amusing, and he said so. “Funny you said it to me, number three of the Aryan Brotherhood, in Spanish. Did they like you saying it? At the bars?” His hand crawled up and he put a little light pressure around Juice’s throat. 

That got him to focus. “Y-yes. Was…a respect thing. I guess.” Juice swallowed and Tully almost removed his hand before Juice spoke again. “Y-you called me boy and it just slipped, I’m sorry. Won’t do it again.” 

“If it’s respectful, then it’s fine.” Tully managed to keep the surprise out of his voice that he was even saying it. But really, it was a title. Like shot-caller, or boss, or any number of names he’d been given. “Though, I wouldn’t say it in gen pop.” Tully couldn’t help the smirk. “Baby boy.” The man could do what he wanted. He made the rules. “ _My_ beautiful boy.”

“Tully!” Obnoxious Kiefer. Apparently their time was up. Tully gave Juice a little slap on the side that was hidden; a signal for him to get up. When he did, Tully did as well, stretching and cracking his joints. “Have a good time?” More of the man’s odious laugh, and Tully could see out of the corner of his eye that Juice was moving away from them both. Practically slinking away, like he was glad for the reprieve. Tully could see though that Juice was already missing his closeness; or maybe Tully was just projecting. The man looked away from Juice and back to Kiefer with his head slightly tilted. Clearly asking what he was waiting for. “Right, right. You know the drill, Tully.” He continued to babble while he cuffed the older con, this time to Juice. “You know he’ll be back, sweet cheeks. Seems to like your sweet ass, and all.” 

Juice made no comment, which was good. Tully couldn’t risk him getting into trouble. “Mhm. He knows.” He’d be back for his boy, after he settled things with the MC and made sure he was safe. That’s what Papi did, after all.


End file.
